gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
I'm Telling!/Catchphrases
Opening Spiel Dean: "It's I'm Telling!, the (exciting new game) show where brothers and sisters tell it like it is. There's no telling what they're going to say, or how much they're going to win. All we know for sure is they're going to tell it all, today on…" Audience: "I'M TELLING!" Dean: "And here's the host of I'm Telling!, LAURIE FASO!" Laurie: "Thank you, and welcome to I'm Telling!, where brothers and sisters can win a whole ton of prizes, and money too, simply by revealing the good and the not so good aspects of growing up together/showing how well they really know each other." Catchphrases Main Game "Let's meet our teams for today! First, let's welcome (insert names)! And, say hello/hi to (insert names)! Finally,/And, say a big hello to (insert names)!" - Laurie Faso when introducing the teams "Great to have/see you all here today! Good luck to you all! Here's how we play 'I'm Telling': We're gonna ask each of our players about their brothers or sisters habits, their likes and their dislikes/hobbies, their friends, their experiences, and maybe we'll reveal a funny secret or two. We'll record their answers after we magically teleport their brother or sister to our Isolation Zone. When we teleport them back, we'll ask them the same questions. Now, if their answers match, they'll earn points. And whoever has the most points at the end of two rounds will go on to our spectacular Pick-a-Prize Arcade, where they could wind up taking home every single prize on the stage." - Laurie Faso explaining the rules of I'm Telling "Round 1 focuses on the girls telling all about their brothers. So guys/boys, time to teleport you to the Iso-Zone." "Okay, this first question is (for the girls. It's) worth 25 points. And (insert first sister's name), you're going to select one of three categories for the first question using your random selector. Here come your categories." "(insert second sister's name), this next question is for you, it's worth 50 points, and you get to select a category this time." "(insert third sister's name), this is the final question, it's worth 75 points, and you get to select a category this time." "We've recorded the girls' answers, and we'll bring back their brothers in just a minute, to see how well they really do know them." "At the end of Round 1, (insert score recap). In Round 2, we'll go the other way as we learn all about the girls from their brothers." "Okay girls, now, it's time to teleport you, to the Iso-Zone." "Okay, this first question is (for the guys. It's) worth 50 points. And (like their sisters,) they now get to select a category for each question. (insert first brother's name), you're first. Here come your categories." "(insert second brother's name), this next question is for your it's worth 75 points, and you get to select a category this time." "(insert third brother's name), this is the third and final question, it's worth 150 points, and you get to select a category this time." "We've recorded the guys' answers, and in a few seconds, we're gonna teleport the sisters back, and find out who's going on to play in our Pick-a-Prize Arcade." "They are, (insert categories). We're gonna set 'em in motion/spinning/spin 'em around. Whenever you're ready, hit that selector." "We've recorded the answers, and it's time now to teleport the brothers/sisters back from the Iso-Zone. So, let's do that right now." "The first question is worth (insert value) points. And (insert first contestant's name), you get to answer it first. The category selected is (insert category)." "(insert second contestant's name), this next question is for you, it's worth (insert value) points. The category selected is (insert category)." "(insert third brother's name), this question is worth (insert value) points. The category selected is (insert category)." "Okay, here's the final question, and the category is (insert category). Now remember, this question is worth 150 points. So, it is still anybody's game. (insert score recap)" "That's a match for (insert value) points." "You get a thousand dollar savings bond, and you get to go on to our Pick-a-Prize Arcade. (insert losing team #1), you were great. (insert losing team #2), you were wonderful. There's no way we're gonna let you go away empty handed. Here's Dean Goss to tell you what you've won." "Kids, for playing I'm Telling!, each of you will receive one of these 10-speed bicycles, replicas of the bikes that pros use. (And a book of coupons redeemable at participating 7-Eleven stores for the new all-natural Juicee Slurpee. Furnished by The Southland Corporation.) And you'll also receive the home version of I'm Telling! to enjoy. Thanks again for playing I'm Telling!, where brothers and sisters tell it like it is. Laurie!" "We'll be right back with (insert winning team) at our fabulous Pick-A-Prize Arcade, right after this. Don't go away." Pick-A-Prize Arcade "We're back with (insert winning team) here at the Pick-A-Prize Arcade. Why don't you guys take a walk down here and look at all these prizes. And they can all be yours. Here's how it works: We got 10 boys prizes and 10 girls prizes/20 girls prizes/20 boys prizes (on stage). Before the show, each of you pick the six prizes you thought your brother or sister will like best. Now, both of you are going to run through the arcade and pick six prizes each. You'll keep every prize you match. If you match a total of 10 prizes, you'll win all 20 of them. (insert winning sister's name/younger brother/younger sister), you get to pick six from the pink platforms, and (insert winning brother's name/older brother/older sister), you get to pick six from the yellow platforms." "Okay now, we're gonna show the home audience the six prizes your brother/sister thought you're going to select." "Alright, they've seen them at home. Now remember, you can only pick six. So, on your mark... get set... GO!" "The (insert prize) is yours!" "You picked six, and you matched on 2/3/4/5/6." "Alright, you guys got 4/5/6/7/8/9 prizes." "Alright, congratulations! You take home every single prize on the stage!" "Okay, we're gonna go up and see those prizes, while Dean Goss will tell you how well you did." Dean: "(insert winning team), on top of the $1,000 savings bond, you have (also) won 4/5/6/7/8/9 fabulous prizes/all 20 of the fabulous prizes (on stage). (insert prizes won). Laurie!" Taglines "Join us next time on the game show where brothers and sisters tell it like it is, on…" Audience & Host: "I'M TELLING!" "I'm Laurie Faso, goodbye, we'll see you next time!" - Laurie Faso "I'm Telling! is a DIC Production/produced by DIC Enterprises! In association with, Saban Productions!" - Dean Goss Category:I'm Telling! Category:Quotes & Catchphrases